Young hearts
by saku2007
Summary: Sakura has never paid much attention to Sasuke Uchiha.Untill one fateful night Changes everything for them.
1. Thank you

**I know I haven't updated in a while well the second semester of school kicked my ass and then I was out of town for like almost all June. I know excuses but I feel like I didn't give this story my all so I'm going to repost it and start over I'll post the first chapter and you guys can review and tell me if you want me to go back to the original or should I keep this version and please let me know. **

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura POV**

The footsteps behind me became heavier causing me to pick up my speed. Why was I so stupid? Why had I taken this way home? That's right because I wanted to get home before my annoying and materialistic mother would. I hadn't even bought my cell phone with me and now I was running for my life.

The side street I was on was empty besides a broken down car or two. Looking for another opening I finally saw a narrow alleyway I quickly ran towards it without a glance behind at the man. I could hear him shouting behind me his words slurred I knew he was drunk.

I finally reached the opening running down the alley I could see a few street lamps and a couple of cars. Due to my lack of coordination skills my face soon met the ground, willing myself up I felt a hand on my leg and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Please let me go" I tried pulling my leg out of the man's grasp but he was to strong.

"Come on pretty little girl I just wanna play" Kneeing him in his groin I turned to run but was pulled back. "Oh you're going to pay for that"

I suddenly lost my voice and braced myself.

Nothing happened.

Opening my eyes a little I saw that he was now on the ground and there was a figure over him repeatedly punching him. The man tried to punch back but due to his drunken state passed out. The figure jumped up and turned to face me.

I heard myself gasp as I stared into the face of my savior.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura?" I could see the questioning in his eyes but he shook his head as to clear it.

" Are you ok"

I felt myself nod

"Come on we're going to go to the hospital"

"Sasuke really I'm fine" I said finally finding my voice

"Just to make sure ,ok?"

Sighing I nodded

He glanced back at the man now unconscious on the ground. "I guess I should do something about him" sighing he took out his phone and dialed the police

That was a week ago and now here I was back at the sucky Konoha High. After going to the hospital the doctor contacted my mom who was just so 'broken up' about the incident she asked to get a week out of school pass for me claiming she was worried about my emotional health. Riiight.

After telling Ino about the incident she kept beating herself up apologizing I had to tell her way more then once it wasn't her fault. Everyday after school she would come over and stay for hours.

I'm sure the whole school had probably heard about what happened. Let the staring begin.

There was one person in particular that I wanted to see. That I needed to see. Sasuke. I had to properly thank him for saving me. For being my superman. I snickered at that thought and made my way into the school. Walking over to my locker I felt a lot of eyes on me. I also earned a few waves and whispers. I heard a squeal and turned

"Sakura omigosh I'm so happy to see you" Ino pulled me into a tight hug

"Ino we saw each other yesterday" I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face

"I know, I know but I mean inside of school" she said finally letting me go.

"Right"

"Have I told you how sorry I am abo-"

"Yes Ino and you have nothing to be sorry about it was my fault now please let us talk about something else"

"Ok Hinata is around here somewhere with Naruto seriously they can't keep their hands off each other"

Giggling I opened my locker to get some of my books I knew there'd be a lot of make up work. Turning around I started searching for Sasuke and tried to drown out Ino talking about an upcoming shopping trip For Her, Hinata, and I.

"Ino slow down a sec" she paused staring at me. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Of course I've seen that fine peace of a-"

"Where Ino" She pointed down the hall and their was Sasuke walking towards his locker waving at a couple of people as he went. I seriously saw some girls faint. I mean yeah he's the hottest guy at Konoha High, but fainting?

I watched as he walked to his locker.

"Okay Ino I'll be back" Bracing myself I started to walk over to him.

"Sasuke?" He turned around and smiled a little.

"Hi Sakura how are you feeling now?

"Great I mean I felt fine at first but-uh yea ok I feel great" what the hell I stutterd that never happened. Ever. Sasuke laughed a little at my answer but nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." he smiled then started to turn

"Sasuke" He turned around to face me again." Thank you, so much really"

"You're welcome, really" I laughed a little then with a small nod he turned, I watched as he walked away and a girl launched herself on his arm.

Deep inside I felt something that caught me way off guard.

_Jealousy_

**

* * *

**

**Okay so I personally liked this version of chapter one way better I think I'm going to try and not rush their relationship leave a review and tell me what you think. Really I don't want to make my readers unhappy hehehe.**


	2. Shopping Trips and Numbers

Yes I know it's been awhile schools almost over and I'm going to update more. Summer.

* * *

Chapter 2…..

Sakura POV

"Sakura do you really have to wear those?" Even though I couldn't see Ino I could still feel her roll her eyes at my shoe choice.

Red converse.

"Ino we're only going shopping these are perfectly acceptable." Today Ino, Hinataand I were going shopping for her annualcostume party she threw every year on Halloween. The day of the year girls were able to dress up as sluts and get away with it.

"I suppose… but for the costume party Friday we are buying you heels"

"Over my dead body" I mumbled

"What was that Sakura" I looked up at Ino's raised brow.

"Nothing mother" I held back a snicker.

Inoand I had been Best friends since we were four and I had learned over the years that it was best not to argue with Ino over fashion and let her think she was in control.

It'd been two weeks since the alley incident thankfully I hadn't heard much of it I'd spoken to Sasuke several times since, sometimes seeing him in the hallway with one of the many girls that seemed to flock to him

As I stood up I heard a honk outside.

"Hinata's here shopping time!" Ino all but squealed. I rolled my eyes.

It's not like I hated shopping it's just I disliked shopping with Ino. I was a comfortable clothing type girl. Jeans and converse. Inowas a fashion freak she had close to 100 pairs of shoes, made some of her own clothes. Everything matched and coordinated down to a tee with her. She was destined to be a Fashion designer. Maybe that's why we were Best Friends. Total opposites.

As we made our way down stairs I checked in my mothers Bedroom she hadn't come home last night, which wasn't rare she was probably at some sleazy guy's house she had met at some a club last night. Shaking my head I closed her door back.

Locking up the front door I hopped into the back seat of Hinata's Mercedes.

"Hey Sakura" Hinatagreeted with a warm smile. She was my other Best Friend. Ino and I met her 4 years ago in the middle of 9th grade, she was the new girl and we kind of took her under our wing. She was the opposite of Ino quiet and reserved but ever since she started dated Naruto she was starting to come out of her shell more around others. They were perfect for each other.

"Hey Hinata thanks for driving again, my car is getting out of the shop soon."

"No problem what are friends for? …So where are we going first?"

Ino instantly spoke up "The Mall!"

* * *

Six stores later I found myself in walking into a costume store called Ever After. Ino and Hinata had already gotten there costumes and we were still looking for mine. Ino kept calling me difficult but I wasn't I just didn't want to look like a slut like almost every other girl that was going to be there.

"This is cute" Hinata held up a cat woman costume I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the clicheness. "Ok maybe not"

"How about this?" Ino held a French maid costume that looked liked it wood barely cover my ass. I scoffed

Hinata held up a genie costume and I took it shrugging, Ino handed me a princess and pirate costume. I tried all three on and blanched every time. I considered not going to the party until Hinata handed me a costume. It was a Green Army costume with red lining a small medal with a green belt and a matching hat it was cute. Trying it on I took a deep breath and faced the mirror, I instantly loved it. It showed off my curves and showed some skin and was still classy. It was sexy, simple, and comfortable. It was me.

Taking another breath I stepped out to face my friends.

"Well?" I asked

"I LOVE IT" Ino screamed, earning a look from the saleslady.

"You look great!" Hinata agreed

"Thanks" I smiled relieved

"I know just the thing" Inoexclaimed rushing away then returning a moment later with green fingerless gloves and Black pumps. "Try these on"

I slipped the shoes on and the gloves.

Perfect.

* * *

The shopping was over for the day and we sat in the food court sipping smoothies.

"How's it going with Naruto, Hinata?" Ino asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed and smiled ducking her head a little. "Great, he's like nobody I've ever known he...he makes me happy"

"Aw Hinata that's great, I'm really happy for you" It was great to see my friend happy like she was.

"It really is Hinata and now we have to hook Sakura up with Sasuke" I choked on my smoothie I had just sipped giving Ino a WTF? Look. "What" she asked innocently.

"No, why would you …s-say that …Sasuke I- I…"

"She's blushing" Ino exclaimed to a giggling Hinata.

"No I'm not" I quickly ducked my head hoping they wouldn't see my blush.

"Really Sakura he has the hot's for you seriously you two just need to hook up already"

I'm sure my eyes looked like they were going to pop out of my head.

"Trust me Ino he doesn't and I can't believe you said that" I'm sure my blush was in full force now. I'd never acted this way when it came to other guys Ino talked about but Sasuke, he was different.

"Sakura he checks you out. A lot." Ino said

"So"

"And he asks about you a lot."

"Well he saved my life of course he wants to make sure hat I'm al-"

"No Sakura" Hinata spoke up this time "He asked Naruto if you had a boyfriend"

"Oh" I was quiet after that.

* * *

I spend a lot of time thinking about what Hinata said earlier. Why would Sasuke want to know if I had a boyfriend? He couldn't possibly like me he could get any girl he wanted. Why would he want Tomboy Sakura Haruno with the freakishly pink hair?

So I wrote it off as just him being curious nothing more.

The next day as I sat in English, one of the three classes I had with Sasuke, doing the independent work we were assigned. Even though it was Independent, people still sat in small groups talking amongst themselves.

From the corner of my eye I saw movement and glanced over to see Sasuke walking towards me.

"Hi Sakura mind if I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the empty desk beside me.

"Not at all" I felt my heart kick into overdrive as he sat next to me.

"So, have you started the Spanish project?"

"Yep last night I'm trying to finish before this weekend you know the party and all"

"Yeah me to, I heard it's going to be even better then last year"

"Defiantly, Ino is going crazy trying to plan everything as a matter of fact ...I just finished the invitations." I reached into my bag and pulled out the Halloween decorated invitation and handed him one. "Here you go you are the first to get an invitation."

He chuckled. "Well thank you Ms. Haruno if you need help with anything call me" He took the pen off my desk and wrote his number down on a piece of paper. He looked kind of shy as he asked me the next question, different from the confident, sexy , and cool guy I had always seen in the hallways. "Can I get yours?"

"Yes" I'm sure my voice squeaked. I took the pen and wrote my number down also handing it to him.

The bell rung right after.

"What class do you have next?" He asked walking out with me.

"Biology"

"Mind if I walk you?"

"Of course not" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

As we walked together I could see some girls shooting me glares. What the hell?

It didn't affect me much though because he was walking me to class.

And I had his number.

* * *

So I know kind of short but the next chapter will be the Party! It should be up this weekend. I'm going to be posting regularly between this and my other story Park Attractions. You should defiantly check it out you'll enjoy it. I'm going to be posting outfits in my profile for visuals. Reviews encourage me to write faster.


	3. Party Part One

**A/N at bottom**

* * *

"Okay you handed out all the flyers and invites right?"

"Yes Ino"

"You told Hinata about the bowls?"

"Yes Ino"

"You still have your costume?"

"No I sold it on EBay" I deadpanned. Her expression was priceless.

"Sakura this is serious the party is tonight and it has to be the best party of the year and…" Ino plopped down on her bed, voice cracking.

After four years of pre party meltdowns from Ino I was use to this. I knelt down in front of her taking both her hands.

"Ino this party is going to be the greatest one this year I promise you, you've put so much effort into it how can it not be amazing and if people don't like it…I'll kick their asses." This earned me a giggle.

"Aww Sakura you're the Bestest Best friend ever" She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Yeah I know "

Once she was composed she was back in control mood full force.

"Hinata's pulling up now, perfect ok Sakura you go home and report here 6' sharp and we'll get dressed from there. Okay? Kay"

"Yes mistress" I can't help my sarcastic remark and eye roll.

Walking into my house 15 mintues later I can hear the loud talking of my mother on the phone and find myself rolling my eyes for what seems like the hundredth time today.

My mother is one of those types of mother's who wants to be your friend and thinks she can make up not spending time with you by giving you money and buying things. Constantly going through guys for whatever she can get from them and is rarely home and when she is she's on the phone gossiping to one of friends or has someone over.

I try to ease pass her but flinch when I hear her speak into the phone. "Oh Char Sakie's home I'll talk to you later." She hangs up. "Sakura honey can I speak to you."

I begrudgingly turn around waiting for her to speak. Hm she's dyed her hair again I unfortunately get my pink hair from her while she won't let me dye mines she dyes her every week, this week Strawberry blonde.

"Yes Mother"

"Oh Sakura what have I told you, mother is so formal" she frowns

"Alright. Linda, yes what do you need?"

"Have you been using the tanning spray I got you you're looking a little pale." I scoff typical mother.

"Anyway" Her face lights up "Jim is taking me to Vegas this weekend so I'll be gone from tonight to Monday morning" Jim is her current boyfriend of the month, shockingly she's kept him around longer than the others. A month and a half.

"Great." I turn to head upstairs. Her going on random trips for days at a time are nothing new.

"Sakie I was also thinking – well I was just talking to Char and I think you should go to therapy…you know to get…though … the err traumatic…..experience…" her voice trails off I'm sure at the look on my face.

"Hell no" And with that I turn and head upstairs.

Preparing to leave I find myself thinking of Sasuke. Is he going to be at the party tonight? I know I gave him an invitation but what if he decides not to show? What if he brings a date? I shake that thought as I feel a sharp pain of jealousy at the thought.

We've been talking more and more lately. During Class and between classes. Though he hasn't called me which has left me disappointed for the past week but I've had the opportunity to call him also. I'm just not a first move type of girl.

Glancing at the clock I see it's almost 6 o'clock. "Shit" I grab my stuff and rush out to my newly fixed car.

"I'm going to Ino's now" I yell out shutting the door I'm sure she probably didn't hear me too busy packing for her trip. I refuse to let thought of her darken my night so I put her in the back of my mind eager to get ready and hopefully see Sasuke.

* * *

A quarter before 8 I looked in the mirror one last time before making my way downstairs which was very uncharacteristic of me. I wasn't the type to check the mirror every five minutes but my nerves were getting the best of me as my mind kept straying back to Sasuke and whether he'd show or not.

The party had started 15 minutes ago and the noise downstairs was getting louder and louder.

Looking over myself in the mirror I had to admit I looked pretty damn good Ino had really done me up this time. My hair was left in its natural wavy state pushed over my left shoulder. My eyes seemed bigger than normal my eyelashes long, feathery and dark making my emerald eyes shine more than normal my lips painted a deep red adding to the sexy look even more and combined with the outfit it worked very well.

Making my way down the stairs I took in the decoration Ino had really outdone herself with her parents gone for the weekend the whole house had been transformed resembling a graveyard/rave with flashing lights, smoke, pumpkins and every other Halloween decoration you could think of.

I could see Hinata, dressed as TinkerBell leaning on Naruto who looked to be dressed as Peter Pan. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. That's Love.

"Sakura where the hell have you been" Ino's voice came from my right startling me a little she was significantly louder than the music which was saying a lot.

"Um in the bathroom?" It came out as a question.

"Sakura as my Best friend you have to be down here, now mingle."

I cock an eyebrow.

"Okay please mingle" She pouts, her eyes wide. I shake my head. "You look hot girl I did an amazing job if I do say so myself"

"So do you" I laugh she's dressed up as a bunny costume though it wouldn't be considered a bunny costume without the bunny ears on her head.

I glance towards the front door where more guests are pouring in.

"He's not here yet but I'm positive he's on his way."Ino already knows who I'm looking for without me having to say anything. See Best Friends. I play dumb though.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sakura don't play dumb it doesn't work on you. Now go mingle I see Shika." She goes off to find her on and off again boyfriend Shikamaru.

Sighing I go to get a drink and pretend not to notice a few guys checking me out.

"Hey Sakura" I turn to see Mike Turnuro from my history class smiling with a cup in his hand.

"Hey Mike how ya doing." I smile filling my cup and turning back to him.

"I'm great, you look great" he checks me out in a not so subtle way. Knowing him since 6th grade I know he's always been a flirt. I smile shaking my head. He's always been cute in that boy next door kind of way with his sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks"

"This is an awesome party Ino's really outdone herself this year."

"Yeah, well this is our final year of high school she had to make the final high school Halloween party memorable."

"Yeah I mean…." I tune him out as I hear a small commotion at the front and see Sasuke walk in it seems the seas part for him and he moves in slow motion or maybe it's my imagination. He looks very sexy in a simple bad boy type of way a green Army Pilot jumpsuit the first few buttons open revealing a white undershirt underneath, his costume a companion to mine, did he know? My mind is reeling. He looks directly at me before his attention turns away as a few people, well girls greet him. There's that pain again.

"….so what do you say?" I'm brought back to the moment.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Oh…um" What the hell. This is my last year never too late to become more social "Sure."

As a new song comes on I set my cup down and he leads me out to the section blocked off for dancing in the middle of the floor.

"I'm warning you now my dancing is shit."

"I'll be the judge" he winks. I glance around for Sasuke but he seemed too have disappeared.

Mikes a really good dancer I find it easy to follow his lead. I try to enjoy it more but once again I find myself thinking of Sasuke I haven't seen him since he first came in.

My back is pressed against Mike's front and we're moving fast to the song.

"You are a good dancer" he breathes against my neck. I chuckle a little.

I'm starting to get into it my eyes closed, forgetting about my nerves and certain 'people 'when I feel emptiness behind me for a moment and then different hands placed on my hips.

"Hello Sakura"

Sasuke.

* * *

**Yes! I suck but I'm Back and the next chapter is already written and the one after is in the process. Let me know what you all think about the changes and rewrite so far in a review.**

**All Character Costumes are on my Page just scroll down through all that shit and It'll be there next update very soon.**


	4. Party Part Two

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

I gasp embarrassingly loud and quickly turn to face him, and it's as if the Gods hate –well love me, because at that moment the music switches to a slower song and he keeps his hands on my hips. I'm startled by our close proximity as we softly sway to the music.

"H-hi...um..." My voice trails off

"I hope you don't mind I asked _Mike_ if I could cut in." The way he says Mikes name doesn't slip past me but I store that away for later and the billion times I'll think about this moment. All I can do is shake my head and continue to dance. I'm sure my face is matching my hair at the moment. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they slide up from his shoulders and my arms wrap around his neck.

"You look pretty damn amazing tonight" he jerks his head towards me his voice quiet.

"Thanks you look really great to." I pause. "We seem to match" I find myself smirking at him. He returns it but says nothing, dark eyes sparkling mischievously. Wow his eyes are really dark almost black and so expressive.

We finish dancing to the song every so often looking into the others eyes. Each time his gaze travels down a little to my lips. I once again store that away for later analyzing.

Once the song ends we both reluctantly pull away I see Ino waving me over frantically. He also glances and turns back to me. "Save me another dance?" He asks.

I nod and he gives my hand a squeeze before turning and walking away.

It feels as if I'm in a daze as the party goes on. I dance a little with Ino and Hinata who both demand information about Sasuke's and my encounter/dance.

"What did we tell you Sakura!" Ino exclaims excited. "You know what this means me, you and Hinata can triple date, oh it'll be so fun-"

"Whoa Ino slow down" I exclaim and Hinata giggles."Let's talk about this later okay?"

"The party's going great Ino and there's been no drama." Hinata changes the subject.

"Yes this nights been amazing. I couldn't have done it without my two girls." She squeals and we spin her around laughing.

* * *

I only see Sasuke several more times as I'm being Ino's 'runner' bringing more drinks and things from the kitchen.

I'm taking a break in the kitchens stepping out of those killer heels when I hear the door open behind me I turn to see Mike.

"Hello again" I nod in his direction. He walks over a small smirk on his face.

"Hey I've been trying to catch up to you all night, I wish we could have finished our dance earlier, but Uchiha had to cut in." He looks annoyed. I shrug apologetically trying to politely dismiss him.

"So maybe we could finish." He winks suggestively I notice him moving closer.

"Uh Mike you're great but you're more of a friend to me. You know?"

"Oh yeah… sure… okay." He looks sort of upset but he has plenty of girls after him I'm sure he'll bounce right back. He leaves the kitchen quickly and I blow out a long breath. I'm suddenly struck by how tired I am. My mind goes back to the dance earlier between Sasuke and I. I sigh maybe, just maybe he feels something for me too. I can tell when a guy is flirting and Sasuke was flirting and really seemed into me just as much as I am into him. Even asking me for another dance.

I quickly put my heels back on and go back to the party looking around for him but he's nowhere to be found.

I head towards Ino who looks to be in deep conversation with Shikamaru. He gives me a nod which I return. Shikamaru's always been laid back and quiet a stark contrast to Ino's active full of energy personality they complement each other very well and have been together since 8th grade but lately it seems there more on and off.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you guys seen Sasuke."

"Um no Naruto would probably know though he's over there with Hinata." She nods across the room to some couches.

With a small wave I head over.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice greets me as I walk over his arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder where she seems to be melting into him.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?"

"Great! Here with my little Hinata." I laugh genuinely happy that they were so happy together."How bout you?"

"I'm doing great Naruto…Uh have you seen Sasuke."

"Oh you just missed him he left in a sort of rush."

My heart drops.

"Oh was…was everything okay?"

"Yeah Sasuke's just mental sometimes" He laughs at his own joke. Hinata looks sadly at me.

I nod and decide to go up for bed no point in staying down for the rest of the party and plus I really was tired. I can't help but wonder why Sasuke had to leave I'm tempted to call him but decide not to.

"Ino I'm going up now." I say once I find her amongst all the people.

"Everything okay." Her voice is instantly concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired" I fake my best yawn. She looks skeptical but with another long look nods.

I head upstairs to her room changing out of my outfit into my pajamas still confused as to why he would leave in a rush. I try to push the thoughts of him aside and lay down. It doesn't work.

I dream of him.

* * *

"You made out with Mike and didn't tell me!"

This makes me quickly sit up on my bed, clutching my cell phone tighter as I talk to Ino Sunday Night. "What the hell Ino? I did NOT make out with Mike! Where did you hear that?"

"Well Hinata asked me if it was true, said that Naruto told her Mike had been telling everyone that you two made out at the party Friday"

"No he hit on me and I turned him down Friday Night at the party. God! I can't believe he would lie like that."

At this point I'm fuming. Why would he do that? And then I'm struck with fear what if Sasuke heard this and believed it. I have the sudden urge to call him. I will.

"I knew you wouldn't make out with him, I mean Mike? Total manwhore…"Ino's disgust is palpable over the phone. "I'll make sure to do some damage control."

"Um Ino I…I gotta go I'll see you in school tomorrow." the anxiousness in my voice must be present because she says goodbye and hangs up without a fight. Very Un-Ino like.

Once we're off the phone I scroll to Sasuke's number which I'd programmed the day we first exchanged numbers pressing dial my heart began to beat frantically after several rings it goes straight to voicemail. I didn't bother leaving a message and hung up.

Something was up and I was going to confront him tomorrow.

* * *

**I wanna take this moment to Thank everyone for the Alerts, Favorites and Reviews for this story It means alot that people Have stuck with the story after all this time. I'm going to start posting on Scheduled days which I'll let you guys know on the next update. Once again thanks.**

**Reviews make me write faster.**


	5. Revelations

Hey! I Wanted to Post One more time before the New Year.

Happy New Year and be safe. Enjoy!

* * *

I take extra time to get ready Monday for school actually blow-drying and brushing out my hair into its natural pink waves, applying light make up and dressing in my favorite pair of skinny jeans which I've been told make my ass look great.

I've decided to put my anti-first moves thoughts aside and tell Sasuke about my ever growing feelings for him and see where we go from there. My nerves are pretty effin frazzled. As I grab my bag and keys heading downstairs I hear the front door open. Mother's home I roll my eyes at the thought.

Making my way out the door I brush by her.

"Hey honey!" Her voice enthusiastic.

"Hi Linda" she begins talking but I call back "later."

Ino's called several times but I've not had time to pick up. Hoping it's nothing important I head to school.

Konoha High has always bothered me it's like hell on earth, well school just sucks ass to me. Filled with drama, pettiness, and more drama. Today it seemed that those traits were in full force. People still buzzing about the party Friday night and events that went down, including my made up "make out session" with Mike.

Speaking of the devil he's leaning against my locker, arrogant look in place. I have the urge to smack it off his face. I walked up to him

"Hey sexy" he says winking. I mentally barf.

"What the hell Mike? I don't appreciate you making up stories about me especially one's so grotesque."

"Whatever, you were begging to kiss me I had to give it to you."

"What the fuck are you stupid or something I barely wanted to dance with you why the hell would I want to kiss you!"I practically shout

He clears his throat glancing towards the few people chuckling quietly at their lockers.

Out the corner of my eye I see Sasuke walking to his locker, I turn back to Mike. My bitch face in full force.

"Listen here you cocky little shit" he's about to speak but I cut him off and continue, "If you don't go to every person you lied to and tell them you lied I'll tell everyone about your little purchase at the pharmacy." He blanches recalling the run in we'd recently had at the local Walgreens in which he'd dropped a certain 'prescription' with his name on it that I helped pick up.

"You wouldn't "He takes a step towards me but I hold my ground.

"Oh, I would"

He rushes away and I'm sure by lunch this whole mess will be cleared.

Turning around I scan the hallways where people are starting towards class and see Sasuke look at me than wrap his arm around some small blonde. He seems to be studying me before turning around. My heart clinches and the tell tale sign of tears starts I quickly push it back and open my locker.

Ino comes up handing me my books shutting my locker and linking our arms. No words are needed.

* * *

I'm feeling conflicted but attempt to focus on the teacher during first bell. I'm annoyed at Mike for starting a stupid rumor and pissed at Sasuke for believing it because it's obvious he thinks I made out with Mike hence his avoidance of me, usually we walk to class or we talk a little before class starts. Today he's with the blonde and that brings me to the most overwhelming feeling. Hurt.

Maybe I was imagining the moments we've had over the past few weeks and just read wrongly in to them. But I don't think that's it I think he was uncomfortable with the Rumor that Mike and I had made out which brings me back to my annoyance with Mike.

Ugh I'm going in circles; I need to talk to Ino and Hinata about this. Class can't pass fast enough, yet moves slowly I'll see Sasuke next bell where we normally talk most of the time. Will he still ignore me even though I'm sure words gotten around that Mike lied.

I get to my seat right before the bell rings Sasuke's already sitting down chatting with a few guys. I feel his eyes on me. The teacher calls the class to attention and surprisingly he teaches the whole class not giving any free time. Lunch is soon and I find my girls quickly asking their opinions on the situation and they both agree on the same thing He and I need to talk about this whole thing between us.

"That was shitty of him to be with Stace this morning though but I guess jealousy does that to you."Ino scoffs.

"So you really think he was jealous?" I can even hear the naivety in my voice

"Oh my sweet never been in a real relationship Sakura." She mockingly shakes her head. "Of course he was jealous he's crazy about you don't you see."

I can only shrug.

Soon more people join us at the table. I play with my bottle of water until I see a shadow over me. I turn to see Sasuke standing behind me looking nervously at me and fidgeting.

"Do you mind if we talked a little?" I'm silent for a moment until Ino nudges my foot and I nod and stand. The whole table quiets and I follow him to the other side of the cafeteria that's more deserted.

Once we're seated across from each other at an empty table we're both quiet. I glance towards a table of girls glaring in my direction.

"What no disciples?" I say jokingly but it comes out harder than I intended. His forehead creases a little as he gazes at me then shakes his head.

"What no Mike?" He says after a moment. I make to stand up instantly annoyed with the conversation and the direction it's already taken.

"Wait I'm sorry I just…." His voice trails off. He pushes some of his spiky black hair up from his face a troubled look on his face. I ask the first question that pops into my head.

"Why'd you leave early Friday night?"

"I went to find you for that second dance and found you and Mike in an interesting conversation, I didn't want to interrupt." He chuckles humorlessly. Wow Maybe Ino was right, he was jealous.

"Wait, you walked in on Mike making a move on me?" He nods. "I guess you didn't stay long enough to hear me turn him down."

"So I've heard…´but then I heard about the two of you making out at the –"

"That was a lie" I interrupt.

He smiles a small smile. "So I've heard."

The end of lunch bell rings and we both stay seated.

"Look I don't condone skipping" he begins, "but I really think we should talk… do you want to go somewhere"

I can only nod. I've only skipped once in all of my High School years, I'm sure I won't miss much in History and P.E. I text Ino of our plans and she sends a Smiley face back.

We decide to take both our cars, he says he wants to take me to a spot he found by the lake.

My heart is doing double time on the way there. What are we going to talk about there? Will we finally discuss this thing going on between us?

We reach the lake which is deserted at this time of day and I get out. Taking my hand he leads me up a small pathway through trees into a small clearing with big boulders overlooking the lake. Different flowers are on the trees around d the clearing mostly Cherry blossoms the smell is heavenly and the sight is breathtaking.

He lets my hand go turning to face me.

"So Mike and you aren't together?" He asks hesitantly and I shake my head no. He releases a breath I wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"How about you and that girl from this morning?" _And all those other girls_ _in the past._

"Defiantly no…that was actually for you." He says sheepishly. For me?

"What?" I'm confused.

"I was trying to make you jealous only because of the whole Mike thing." He shrugs apologetically. I glare a little.

"Well…it worked." I shake my head. "Why were you trying to make me jealous?" I have a pretty good reason why but I want to hear it from him.

"Because Sakura..." He takes a breath. "I was jealous when I saw you and Mike together at the party it pissed me off I wanted to be the one holding you close, so I cut in, I think about you way more than I Should a 'friend' I've felt this way a while now and since the night of the incident I've thought about telling you so many times but I just can't take this whole back and forth thing anymore you make me feel different, alright? You make me feel…good."

During his whole speech he's moved closer to me and is now right in front of me staring deeply into my eyes. Black into Emerald.

I'm still reeling from his confession when he leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter- Soon

Reviews help me Write Faster.


End file.
